All That Matters, All That Shines
by zipped
Summary: Ron decides to swop life with a muggle, can he and Justin keep up the act for a whole school term? Things go wrong when they both fall in love with someone they shouldn't be in love with...*FEATURES NEW CHARACTER!!!
1. Thoughts

~Prologue: Thoughts~  
  
Ron hated his life, he hated everything, he hated the fact that both of his best friends, Hermione and Harry were much more important than he was, he hated the fact that they spent every minute of their life together, now since they're an "item". He hated his brothers for making every single girl in the school hate him. But most of all, he hated himself.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a tap on the window, he raised his head lazily and was hit with shock, it was Hedwig.  
  
He crawled out of bed, still in his boxers, and opened the window to allow Hedwig in; she just dropped a small parcel and flew off before he could do anything.  
  
Ron sighed, he wasn't up to the mood, he didn't want to read the letter, he'll save it for later. And with that he crawled into bed. He didn't even notice the second owl that came, a light-brown one, who tapped silently on his window.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was lying on his bed, he was staring into the ceiling, god knows what he was thinking of. The door creaked open and Sirius' head stuck in.  
  
"Hey Harry," Sirius said cheerfully, "want some cereal?"  
  
"No thanks Sirius," Harry muttered.  
  
It was 1 p.m. in the evening, but then again, Sirius just got out of living in caves, then he didn't have much to eat.  
  
"Okay," Sirius stuffed some Coco-pops in his mouth, "Waiy dergos thetdo."  
  
"Hmm, what?" Harry asked.  
  
Sirius swallowed his food and asked, "Are you okay Harry? Anything bothering you?"  
  
Harry was just about to answer when he heard a small tap on the window. It was an owl he has never seen before, the lightest shade of brown he'd ever seen.  
  
He was confused, who could own such an owl? But then he remembered, Hermione was explaining how she's been getting a new owl.  
  
He hastily opened his letter and his heart sank when he saw the message wasn't what he expected.  
  
Hi Harry, I'm really worried about Ron, I've sent Ernie (so that's his name, Harry thought) with mails to him a thousand times but he never replies. I hope he's ok. I think you should talk to him considering you're his best friend.  
  
By the way, how are you? Dad just got a rise so that's why I just got a new owl. Like it?  
  
Anyways, I'll meet you at Diagon Alley later.  
  
Lots of Love  
  
xox Hermione  
  
Harry agreed with Hermione, he was worried about Ron as well, he hadn't replied to any of his letters either, but what could he do? He already sent a letter earlier.  
  
He sighed; he crawled into bed and slept.  
  
~*~  
  
Justin Wattle sat in front of his computer in silenced awe. He read the message on his screen just to be sure, yes it confirmed his worst fears. Maggie had dumped him.  
  
He hastily typed back a reply:  
  
Why?  
  
He patiently sat, waiting. A message came up  
  
I pashed Beau  
  
He couldn't believe it, Beau was his best friend. They have been for the past 16 years, since they were one day old. All his memories somehow came back to him. But how could he, kiss Maggie. After all they've been through.  
  
Hello?  
  
Came Maggie's reply.  
  
He clicked on exit, he didn't feel up to it, he didn't feel like talking to anyone.  
  
He looked at himself in the mirror, there he was, bright red hair, freckles and really tall for his age, it was all there.  
  
Why? he asked himself.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N Okay I kno dis chapter isn't very good, but betta stuff next time!!!! Promise!!!! Plz review!!! 


	2. Encounters

~Chapter One: Strange Encounters~  
  
"RON WEASLEY!"  
  
Molly was in a bad mood, she just found another box of Fred and George's Canary Cream's in the kitchen, although she did make it clear earlier on in the holidays that they were strictly banned. Arthur Weasley was also late from work, he had told her he would be staying later than usual but who would stay until 7 a.m.?  
  
"What?" Ron stuck his head into the kitchen.  
  
"What do you think? Hurry up and sit down, its way past breakfast time." Molly yelled.  
  
Ron sighed and ploncked himself down. He picked up a spoon and was just about to eat his cereal when Arthur Weasley entered.  
  
"Oh," he said, seeing the angry look on his wife's face, "I just had to, erm."  
  
"YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TOLD ME!" Molly's voice rang out across the whole of the Burrow.  
  
"Chill mum," Ron said, but after seeing the look his mother gave him he continued eating.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door, and a man in his 30's stepped in.  
  
"Eer, is Arthur Weasley in?" he asked.  
  
"No he is not," Molly answered.  
  
"Okay then," the stranger looked around.  
  
"Actually I am," Arthur looked at Molly then nodded to the stranger, "Is it another raid?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"At the Wattles."  
  
~*~  
  
Ron had never come before with his father on one of his raids before, but today was an exception. His mother was in an awful mood so he thought, "now or never."  
  
It was kind of funny, he had to admit, apparently this "Wattle" was anti- magic and he doesn't know about Arthur being a wizard yet. Arthur did his best to wear normal clothes. He wore a football jersey and a pair of black tuxedo pants. When Ron tried to point out to him he looked strange, Arthur wouldn't listen.  
  
Arthur explained in the car that the Wattles were a muggle family and this is the 2nd raid in a week. Apparently, a family "friend" was a witch and has been dropping some stuff down at their house.  
  
"What kind of stuff?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, the usual, shrinking keys, enchanted teapots," Arthur said as he swerved a corner, he wasn't used to normal driving.  
  
"Here we are," he said as they stopped in front of a small suburban house with two big lions at the front, almost welcoming them.  
  
There was a Muggle there already, watering the garden when he saw Arthur, he just smiled and waved.  
  
"Hello there," he yelled across the sprinklers.  
  
"Hello," he said.  
  
To Ron he said : "Stay here Ron, and I'll be back." Before joyfully running towards the man.  
  
Ron sighed, this was not his idea of a raid, just then he felt someone tap him, he turned around and got the biggest shock of his life.  
  
There stood a mirror image of him, he must have noticed to, because he was standing there with his mouth open.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Excuse me, but my dad asked me to ask you in, they are discussing some problems," the look-a-like rolled his eyes.  
  
Ron followed him in, "what was going on?" he wondered, who was this boy who looked just like him?  
  
A/N I know these chapters are short, but they will get longer and the story will turn into something! Promise  
  
. plz review 


	3. Discovery

~Chapter Two- Discovery~  
  
"So what brings you here Arnold?" Mr. Wattle asked.  
  
"It's Arthur," Arthur corrected.  
  
"Really?" Mr. Wattle giggled girlishly and started hiccupping.  
  
Arthur smiled, the sleep potion was definitely working.  
  
~*~  
  
"So what's you name?" Justin asked.  
  
Ron shrugged, "Ron."  
  
"Okay. Well why does your dad keep on showing up at our house?"  
  
"I don't know," Ron shrugged again.  
  
"You're not the talking type are you?" Justin asked.  
  
"Nah, talking is my specialty," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
Justin sighed. Whoever this weirdo was, he definitely had an attitude problem. He walked over to his window and squinted. There was nothing. His dad must have gone back in.  
  
Ron stood up and tapped Justin on the back.  
  
"I really must be going," He said.  
  
"Okay, well, bye!" Justin said.  
  
"Bye, err." Ron hesitated.  
  
"It's Justin," Justin said.  
  
"Right, bye," Ron walked quickly out.  
  
He sighed and walked down the corridor to the back door, his first raid was not what he expected, but all that glitters is not gold he reminded himself before stepping out.  
  
He stopped in his tracks.  
  
~*~  
  
Arthur looked up at Ron and put a finger to his mouth.  
  
"Ssshhh."  
  
Ron just stared at the body on the ground.  
  
"YOU KILLED HIM!" Ron shouted, pointing to the body.  
  
"It's just a sleeping potion, nothing more, come on, help me clear out this stuff," Arthur said. Ron turned red.  
  
"What stuff?"  
  
Arthur walked up to the garden shed and looked around, then he took out his wand and tapped the locked door.  
  
"Alohamora," he muttered.  
  
With a swish of his wand the door creaked open, Ron and Arthur stared in amazement.  
  
He wasn't the only one.  
  
  
  
A/N oooooooo.hehe, okay okai, I kno dis story is still going nowhere, but you need 2 kno da story dun u!!!!! . plz review. 


	4. Oblimate

~Chapter Three- Oblimate~  
  
Justin stared through the window, he couldn't believe it, all those stories about witches and wizards, they were no lie.  
  
He pulled open the curtain for a closer look.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron gasped, it was a whole shed of wizard wonders, a lot of this stuff he could find in his own house.  
  
"That rotting mongrel knew about all this magic stuff." Arthur muttered, pushing away the brooms which were flying at him.  
  
Ron looked around and his heart skipped a beat, Justin was looking through his window, he must have noticed to, because he ducked down.  
  
Arthur saw as well, he swore under his breath.  
  
"Where did he go?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," Ron replied.  
  
"Oh god," Arthur sighed.  
  
"Okay, Ron, go and find that boy and take care of him, and I'll sort out this stuff, but we have to come back tomorrow, I won't be able to fit this all in the car." Arthur said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just go!"  
  
~*~  
  
As Ron ran through the house he wondered. What was the memory charm again? He heard other people use it tons but he never himself uses it.  
  
Oblicate?  
  
Oblivate?  
  
Oblimate?  
  
Which one was it?  
  
There was no time to think. He smashed right into Justin with a soft oof.  
  
Justin looked up at him.  
  
"Keep away, where's my dad?" Justin asked.  
  
God, no time, just say anything Ron thought.  
  
"OBLIMATE!"  
  
~*~  
  
The journey back was a quiet one, neither of the Weasleys were in the mood to talk, they just wanted to get back home  
  
Arthur's face was red and covered with sweat from carrying the parcels. Ron's doubtful. He kept on thinking about the spell.  
  
Did I do it right? He asked himself. I mean, he did smash against the wall and land on the floor, he did look unconscious.  
  
"Ron you okay?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Yes, of course." Ron muttered, and turned to look out the window.  
  
If only he knew how wrong he was.  
  
A/N okay well more's stuff happening in this chapter. . R/R plz!!!!!! Btw, thnx a LOT aimee (Alicia) for all da help!!!!!!!! 


	5. Memories

~Chapter Four- Memories~  
  
Over the next three days, Ron did nothing at all, he said no to anyone who came into his room and only came down at dinnertime.  
  
Whoever noticed this tried to ask him what's wrong but he just swore and asked them to get out.  
  
Harry and Hermione were still doubtful and still send him owl mail but he just ignored it, by now there was a whole pile of letters on his bedside table, none of them opened.  
  
But the thing was, he didn't even know why he was depressed, it was just a feeling inside him, he can't quite put what's upsetting him.  
  
He turned over in his bed, tomorrow was another typical day, but at least he gets to go back to the Wattles.  
  
~*~  
  
Arthur knocked on the door and waited until Mr. Wattle opened.  
  
"Oh hello Arnold," Mr. Wattle said cheerfully.  
  
Arthur just took out his wand and muttered "Repus".  
  
Mr. Wattle slumped to the ground and started snoring.  
  
"What spell was that?" Ron asked in amazement.  
  
"Sleeping. Right, I'll go clear out the stuff and you go and find the boy," Arthur said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Arthur stared at Ron, "Just to make sure."  
  
Ron sighed and walked off.  
  
~*~  
  
Justin sat still on his chair. He heard the murmur of voices, he recognized one of them as Ron's.  
  
"Oh god, what are they doing back?" Justin murmured to himself.  
  
He heard the footsteps getting closer to him, and he heard a hand turn the door-knob.  
  
Time to act, he thought to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
"RON!"  
  
Ron pulled away from the doorknob and faced his father.  
  
"Before you do that, come outside with me and help me carry the stuff to the car."  
  
Ron walked out with his father.  
  
They walked through the back garden, the smell of fresh grass filling their noses, Arthur pushed away at the overgrown weed blocking the shed door and muttered a simple spell.  
  
The door burst open.  
  
Ron looked in, clearly his father had taken a lot of stuff last time, the shed was now half full. His father must have magicked the car, Ron thought, how can half a whole shed fit in a simple car?  
  
Arthur must have seen what Ron thought.  
  
"Eer- please don't mention any of this to your mother.she is." Arthur stammered.  
  
Ron just nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
Justin breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
At least for now Ron has gone, so he has more time to think.  
  
He has two options:  
  
1.Sit in his room doing nothing.  
  
2.Do something about it.  
  
Who knows? These people might be dangerous.  
  
He decided to stick with option 2. He grabbed a ruler, and slowly tip toed out of his room, shutting the door quietly behind him.  
  
He looked around the hall, there was no-one, except for his father snoring up at the far end, he creeped out of the back garden door and closed the door with a click.  
  
But Ron had already heard.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron spun around.  
  
He saw the look of surprise mixed with fear on Justin's face.  
  
He knows, he thought.  
  
~*~  
  
"STEP BACK! I HAVE A RULER AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!" Justin held out his ruler.  
  
Ron stared.  
  
Arthur span around.  
  
"Oh hello," he said cheerfully.  
  
"Yes, 'hello'," Justin said sarcastically, "I have three questions," (thank god I already planned this he thought to himself)  
  
"This is no time for questions," Arthur said, walking towards him with his wand stretched out.  
  
But Ron grabbed his arm and stopped him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.  
  
Ron looked at Justin, their eyes met, Justin's eyes were blank, almost searching for answers he needed, and information he shouldn't know.  
  
"The memory charm didn't work dad." Ron said, looking at Arthur.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N hey thnx a bil 2 dose ppl who reviewed!!! :D (especially da nice ones) lolz. I'll b careful wit my tenses from now on and I'll make the chapters longa *sigh*!!! PLZ REVIEW~! . 


	6. Truth

~Chapter Five- Truth~  
  
"What do you mean it didn't work?" Arthur spat at Ron.  
  
"I mean it didn't work, Justin remembers every thing," Ron looked at Justin and became aware that he was staring.  
  
"Repus," Arthur muttered.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Ron yelled seeing Justin slump to the ground.  
  
"Well, we need to sort some things out," Arthur said, "and it doesn't help that that boy is staring at us."  
  
Ron looked angrily at his father.  
  
"Ron, tell me what did you say?"  
  
"Oblimate."  
  
"Oh dear boy," Arthur moaned, "it's not oblimate, it's obliviate."  
  
~*~  
  
Ron sat at the desk. Rolling a tennis ball around his fingers. His head was filled with thoughts. He knew that his father was at the moment really mad at him; he knew that he screwed up. A memory charm that didn't work is worse than no memory charm at all.  
  
The door creaked open and Arthur stepped in. He cleared his throat. Justin came in behind him, his eyes looked scared. Ron stood up, he wasn't used to a muggle house, and he felt uncomfortable.  
  
"Umm," Arthur began, then scanned Ron's face, "well, we have a situation here."  
  
"Obviously," Ron muttered.  
  
"Well, I tried casting another one on him," Arthur became aware of Justin staring at him, "and it didn't work."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what this means?" Arthur murmured.  
  
Ron shook his head, even though he knew what the answer was going to be.  
  
"We have been exposed."  
  
~*~  
  
Arthur shook his head.  
  
"Ron." he began.  
  
"Don't dad, don't you start now," Ron said  
  
Justin sat quietly on the chair. He looked up at the clock. One hour has passed and nothing has happened yet.  
  
He didn't know how to feel. From what he gathers, discovering about the wizarding world and not being able to forget is a major thing. In a way he was pleased, at least these people were good people, in another way, angry, why did they just butt into their life? And invading the garden? They have no right, casting spells on who ever discovers.  
  
"Justin." Arthur began, breaking his thoughts.  
  
"I think it's best if you don't tell anyone about this, since-" Arthur continued.  
  
Justin just nodded. He wasn't sure what he was going to do.  
  
"Dad, I think we should tell him," Ron started.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, about the whole wizarding world, what he knows is only a small portion of all there is, he probably wants more answers," Ron looked at Justin, almost expecting him to agree.  
  
"What other choice do we have?" Arthur sighed.  
  
"Dad, none. He knows okay? Open your eyes to reality," Ron said.  
  
Arthur sighed and leaned back in the chair, he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"I guess we have to tell him," he said after a while.  
  
"Wait, how come I don't have a say in this?" Justin asked.  
  
Ron stood up, "he has a point dad, I mean he's the victim here."  
  
Justin nodded.  
  
"Dad, if you won't tell him I will, if he doesn't know about the importance of us, then he could blab to anyone about us. He needs to know," Ron said.  
  
Arthur leaned back in the chair.  
  
"Fine."  
  
~*~ A/N I apologize agen 4 da muk up b4 where I skipped da 3rd chapter.its now bak n running.lolz.. plz review!!!! O btw.r dese chapters long enuff???? . 


	7. Understanding

~Chapter Six- Understanding~  
  
The summer holidays were coming to an end, in 1-week time Ron would be back at Hogwarts, forced to face what he tried to escape.  
  
He wished time wouldn't travel so fast, he wished he was where he was before.  
  
"Ron?" Justin broke his thoughts.  
  
Ron shook his head, he remembered, he was telling Justin about the wizarding world, as he has been for a week, Justin took in the information pretty well. Ron suspected that Arthur had told him something to make him act that way.  
  
"Sorry, mind drifted," Ron hurriedly replied.  
  
"Nah, it's cool," Justin said.  
  
"So, where were we?" Ron asked.  
  
"About the importance of wizards," Justin rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey watch your mouth! I'm a wizard!" Ron joked.  
  
Justin just laughed.  
  
"The thing is, you got to understand, you shouldn't even know about us, and if anyone finds out you know my dad will surely lose his job, so-" Ron began.  
  
"Don't tell anyone," Justin mimicked.  
  
"Right," Ron laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron was happy for once in the holidays, he actually felt he was living up to something, he actually felt that life mattered.  
  
Maybe it was because he was friends with Justin now, every second day Arthur would take him to the wattles, Mr. Wattle didn't suspect anything, he just thought that Justin made a new friend, the thing about Justin was, he was so easy to talk to, and before long they were really good friends.  
  
Justin knew all about his problems at Hogwarts, all about his life. And Ron all about his. It wasn't that he wasn't best friends with Harry and Hermione anymore, but being with them was uncomfortable.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Ron can I ask you something?" Justin asked.  
  
"Sure," Ron picked up Justin's schoolbook and flipped through it.  
  
"Well, you know about the stuff in the shed-"  
  
Ron stopped flipping the pages and looked at Justin.  
  
"What was the-"  
  
"Wait wait," Ron butted in.  
  
"What?" Justin asked.  
  
"Could you see the stuff?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah." Justin said.  
  
"Oh crap," Ron whispered.  
  
"What?" Justin asked.  
  
"How could you see it?" Ron asked.  
  
"I dunno, I just opened my eyes AND IT WAS THERE!" Justin said.  
  
"Okay, okay," Ron said.  
  
"Please tell me what's going on," Justin said.  
  
"My dad put an invisibility shield on the shed, he didn't want people to see the magic stuff," Ron said. He became aware of Justin's expressionless face, "Only wizards can see things that have been put invisible."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N hey u ppl who asked me where I got da names from they're not based on someone I kno, I got most of them from movies I'd seen earlier dat dai!!! . except for ernie.named afta frend's pet budgie! Lolz Btw thnx a bil aimee 4 telln me wat 2 put next wen I was stuk on ideas!!!!:D 


	8. Past

~Chapter Seven- Past~  
  
"A WIZARD?" Arthur nearly spat out his cup of coffee.  
  
"Who's a wizard?" Fred entered the small kitchen. Followed shortly by George.  
  
"Don't worry," Ron muttered.  
  
"No, tell me." George pushed back Fred and stepped in front of his brother, "at least we know you're not one."  
  
"Boys," Arthur began, "please leave this room for a while, I need to.erm.talk with Ron."  
  
"Sure dad," Fred and George left the room, smirking.  
  
After they were gone, Arthur folded up his copy of the Daily Telegraph (he was now reading muggle newspapers to the annoyance of Mrs. Weasley) and gulped down the rest of his coffee.  
  
"Now, what were you saying?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Well, you know how you cast that Invisibility Shield on the shed?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes." Arthur continued drinking.  
  
'Well, Justin said he could see the stuff inside," Ron said.  
  
Arthur spat out a mouthful of coffee.  
  
~*~  
  
"But how can he be a wizard dad?" Ron asked, they were hurrying down to the Wattles once again." I mean his dad doesn't even know you're a wizard."  
  
"His dad is a liar," was all that Arthur said.  
  
"Okay," Ron said, "that is a good enough explanation. Does that mean his dad is a wizard?"  
  
"Not necessarily."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Arthur stopped at the red light and looked at Ron. His eyes searching into his, he pushed back his hat.  
  
'Do we know everything there is to know about them?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Eer, no," Ron was confused.  
  
"We need to know the real story," Arthur said, "and this time we're going to talk to his dad."  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh hello Arnold," Mr. Wattle smiled at them all.  
  
"Yes, hello," Arthur said, sounding suspiciously like a threat.  
  
"What brings you here?" Mr. Wattle asked.  
  
"We need answers," Arthur said, making his way into the house, "answers you have."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes you. Do you know who we are?"  
  
"No. Not really."  
  
"We are wizards okay and your son is one too." Arthur said simply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't pretend you don't know about us," Ron said, he felt like he was doing nothing and wanted to say something.  
  
"Okay, okay, I admit, I do know all about you, just don't kill me," Mr. Wattle said.  
  
~*~  
  
Mr. Wattle sat at the desk. His hands were sweating. He eyed Arthur and Ron, sitting on opposite ends of the table to him. He eyed Justin, sitting next to him, he has been through enough, he thought, I have to tell him now.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron looked around. There was complete silence. He could feel tenseness in the air. He could feel Mr. Wattle hiding something. Something he wasn't telling. He sighed and relaxed. This was going to be a long day.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dad," Justin's voice finally broke the silence.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Please, what is it?"  
  
'First of all, I'm not you dad."  
  
~*~  
  
Emotional baggage, that was the only feeling in Justin's head at the moment. He mainly discovered his whole childhood today. Everything he knew was all a lie. Nothing was real anymore. No one could be trusted.  
  
Finding out your dad who has been with you all those years, is not your real dad, that is emotional baggage.  
  
Finding out that your mum is in fact a wizard, that's emotional baggage. Finding out that your mum is still out there somewhere, but your dad gone, that's emotional baggage.  
  
He tossed in his bed, outside his window the cars went by.  
  
Being a wizard, he didn't know how to feel, at least it explains a lot pf peculiar things that had happened to him in his life, but it also left gaps for questions, like how come he never went to Hogwarts? Mr. Wattle or who ever said that after his father's death, his mother has always been on the run.  
  
It seems that Voldemort was after his mum, but his dad, who didn't know about her being a witch, was the victim in the end. After that his mother left him to her brother, also a wizard, and told him not to let him go to Hogwarts. She said shes couldn't bear to do anything with wizards anymore.  
  
All these secrets revealed in one night, this was too much for him.  
  
He turned off the bedside table and slept.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N *sigh* 7 chapters alredi n still no main story. I shud relli make da chapters longa shouldn't I? O well.it'll work out.hopefully  
  
Note 2 self: must make chapters longa or at least make the story move fasta.and make it less confusing.  
  
. plz review!!! 


	9. Deal

~Chapter Eight- Deal~  
  
The next few days were a blur, although Arthur wasn't needed anymore at the Wattles, Ron still came back, he and Justin grew close, becoming really good friends.  
  
Ron felt sympathy for Justin, up until two days before his life was all normal, but now its all chaos. Justin felt the same for Ron, hearing about his life, hearing about Hogwarts.  
  
"You know what Ron?" Justin asked, it was 5 days before school started again.  
  
"What?" Ron drew his attention of the computer screen.  
  
"Sometimes I wish I did go to Hogwarts you know, some where to go and discover myself, some where to sort out my life."  
  
"Hmm," was all that Ron said.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron lay in bed, thinking. He didn't want to go back. He wanted to stay, he wanted to escape. He felt he had no place left in the wizarding world. He was due back at school soon. He didn't know what to do.  
  
Suddenly his brain clicked. He thought of a plan.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you sure?" Justin asked.  
  
"A hundred percent positive." Ron replied.  
  
"Okay then."  
  
It was the next day and Ron was again at Justin's house.  
  
"I don't know Ron."  
  
"Please."  
  
"I just-"  
  
"Didn't you say you wanted to be a wizard, didn't you say you wanted to get away from your life, in the same way I do."  
  
"But-"  
  
"It'll only be for a school term."  
  
"But won't people guess."  
  
"Its simple, you play me and I play you."  
  
~*~  
  
Justin couldn't believe it, he actually said yes, sure enough he knew about the wizarding world to be able to play Ron for a term, but he still had the feeling of guilt.  
  
Luckily, his double life wouldn't start until tomorrow, when he first goes to Diagon Alley, but he still felt unsure, today at breakfast he felt like a total failure, when he called Percy Charlie. There was a lot of confusion but in the end it was all sorted out.  
  
Molly asked whether he was okay, bur Justin just replied with a simple fine. But the biggest surprise of all was adjusting to the world.  
  
For starters, he was sitting in Ron's room admiring his moving posters of his favourite quidditch when he heard a tap on the window, he almost jumped of Ron's bed in fright.  
  
Fred stuck his head in, "Well, aren't you going to read your mail?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Justin replied, Fred just raised his eyebrows.  
  
After untangling the mail from the light brown owl he saw that it was 2 letters in one, one from Harry and one from Hermione.  
  
He read the first one:  
  
Hi Ron,  
  
How come you haven't been replying my mail? I swore I've sent you about 10. Anyways, I'll see you in the usual spot at the usual spot at Diagon Alley okay?  
  
Hermione  
  
What usual place? What usual time? Ron had forgot to tell him about Diagon Alley. He sighed, this was harder than he thought.  
  
He opened the second letter:  
  
Hello Ron. How have you been? At the moment I'm staying over at Hermione's. Sirius has been acting strange lately, I don't know what's up with him (who's Sirius Justin wondered) but other than that we're fine.  
  
I guess I'll see you in the usual place at the usual time.  
  
Harry  
  
Justin couldn't believe his luck. He was going to kill Ron when he got his hands on him.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron arranged to phone Justin secretly every day but he wasn't sure how he was going to do it when Justin's in Hogwarts. In the end they agreed on owl post but really late at night so Justin's dad wouldn't get suspicious.  
  
Living in the muggle world is weird, for the fist time in his life he had to do the dishes, although he had no idea how. In the end he ended up squirting the whole detergent onto the 2 plates and they got too slippery and he ended up breaking them on the floor.  
  
Mr. Wattle (or whoever he was) just stared.  
  
When he was asleep he was scared half to death when his alarm clock turned on the radio. This definitely needs adjusting to Ron thought.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Btw how do u do italics??? N thnx for da reviews!!! Especially da honest ones!!! Lolz!!! From now on I wun make 1 a.m. evening. :D n I also kno dis story has nothing 2 do wit its genre n summary AT DA MOMENT!  
  
Dis is my 1st fan fic.:D n I dun plan 4 them 2 get married YET.lolz  
  
. plz review 


	10. Adjusting

~Chapter Nine- Adjusting~  
  
"Okay Ron," Molly said.  
  
"Okay what?" Justin was confused.  
  
"Don't be silly," Molly replied, "we're due at Diagon Alley, we have to go."  
  
Justin edged his way towards the door and stopped when he was aware everyone was staring at him.  
  
"Eer."  
  
"Ron, you silly thing, what on earth are you doing?" Arthur asked.  
  
Percy sighed and walked towards him, pushing him to the front of the fireplace. Justin wondered what difference that made.  
  
"Okay you first," Mrs. Weasley smiled.  
  
Justin looked around at everyone and became aware everyone was staring at him, in a very weird way.  
  
"Eer."  
  
"Ron, what has gotten into you? Come on, take some Floo powder, we're all waiting," Arthur was impatient.  
  
Floo Powder, the words ran through his brain, where had he heard it before?  
  
Percy sighed. He went forward to Arthur, who was holding a bowl of what looked like sand, he took a handful, stepped inside the fire place and said, "Diagon Alley!" and with a burst of green flames he was gone, leaving only ashes.  
  
Justin opened his eyes, wide. He couldn't believe it, so Ron wasn't kidding when he was talking about Floo Powder.  
  
"Okay Ron you next."  
  
~*~  
  
"RON!"  
  
Justin sprang around and saw a girl with wild bushy hair running towards him, so that must be Hermione, he thought, she's changed a lot since the picture which Ron had shown him.  
  
"Where were you?" Hermione asked, "we couldn't find you at our usual spot."  
  
"Well, I-" Justin stuttered.  
  
"Ron!" Harry shouted, running towards him.  
  
Justin just stood there, feeling uneasy, it was already enough that he had to arrive in Floo Powder, now this. These people he barely knew.  
  
They must know who I am? Or do I really look that much like Ron?  
  
"Come on Ron," Hermione called, "Lets go to Flourish and Blotts."  
  
Flourish and Blotts? Justin asked himself, what was that? He was soon to find out. He followed Hermione and Harry around Diagon Alley, the shops were crowded together, and there were a lot of people.  
  
An old man pushing a cart rolled past Justin, holding him back from Hermione and Harry, after he was gone, Justin realized.  
  
He was lost.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oy Justin!" a voice rang out.  
  
Ron stepped out of the black Toyota and saw a tall asian guy with spiked hair jotting towards him. The guy reached his hand forward and smiled.  
  
Ron stared at the hand.  
  
"Well? What's gotten into you, Justin?" The Asian Guy asked, "don't you even remember your old mate Beau?"  
  
"Um, sorry," Ron said. He straightened his tie. He never had to wear a tie before at school and now that he did, he didn't like it. He spent the whole morning trying to tie the tie, eventually gave up, and did the best he could with it, now it looks like a dememted scarf.  
  
"Come on bro, lets go in," Beau patted his back.  
  
Bro? This muggle jargon is hard, Ron thought to himself.  
  
As he walked through the school he saw people waving at someone, him? Or Beau? One thing was for sure, Justin sure was popular.  
  
For the first time in his life, Ron felt what he always wanted to feel, what Harry felt, popularity, but surprinsingly, it was eerie to him. First of all he didn't know why he was poplular, the answer came soon.  
  
"Hey Justin."  
  
Ron turned, there was a girl standing there, her school skirt was pulled up to above her knees by at least 10 cm, her school shirt had at least 5 buttons undone, revealing more than there should be, and, she was gorgeous.  
  
This was Maggie.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N YAY! Finalli the stori's gettn somewhere.lolz.I was rushed so dis chappie aint very good :(  
  
Thnx 4 da reviews!!! I'll keep it in mind!!! Promise!!!  
  
I'll b gone on holidays 4 a while so u ppl hav 2 wait a while b4 I do more!!!! SORRY!  
  
. plz review! 


	11. Forgot

~Chapter Ten: Forgot~  
  
"Long time no see," Maggie smiled cheekily, Ron replied with an uncomfortable nod.  
  
"Why you-" but Maggie never got to finish what she was going to say because the bell rang, the sound filled the whole school.  
  
"C'mon Just," Beau patted him on the back, "lets go."  
  
~*~  
  
Justin looked around.  
  
Yup. He was definitely lost.  
  
God why does this have to happen to me, he swore to himself. If only I knew some simple spells. This is not going to work.  
  
Diagon Alley was unusually noisy today, last minute shoppers were all over, and the new Firebolt 2 was in as well so everyone was admiring that. There were also a number of girls and women standing around the bookshop admiring-  
  
Wait, bookshop? Justin thanked god and crossed over to get there. Hermione was already outside.  
  
"Ron," Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him in, "are you feeling okay? Where did you go?"  
  
Justin looked around and was surprised to find the whole bookshop crammed from head to toe with books. Not just ordinary books either, wizarding books.  
  
He caught a few titles including: "Wow! You're a wizard now, what next?" by Helen Spell, "How to tell that your boyfriend is a vampire" by I. Byte and "101 uses for Rubber Duckies: The Muggle's World Revealed" By Ivanna B. Maggel.  
  
"Omigod! Look!" Hermione pointed.  
  
There by the corner of the bookshop, with a dozen girls around him and a confused look on his face, stood a wizard in tight robes and short blond hair.  
  
"Who is he?" Justin asked, he just realized now that Ron left out a lot of people when he described the wizard world.  
  
Harry stared, so did Hermione before running towards him, "Eer, duh! Lockhart."  
  
Lockhart? Justin shook his head.  
  
Hermione was already up to Lockhart and talking to him, Justin looked away at Harry. "Let's get the books," Justin said, trying to sound as much as Ron would.  
  
Harry stared, but then nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
"Now what year did the Witches' Peril start?"  
  
Mr. Polleski was a tall thin man with a fine moustache, to many he didn't look like a history teacher. More like a magician.  
  
"Beau, can you answer this?" he looked over to Beau, writing notes to his girlfriend in the far left corner, Beau stopped and the whole class laughed.  
  
"Eer, no Mr. Polleski," Beau shook his head, "1934?"  
  
The class moaned with laughter, Ron looked around; he didn't find it so funny. He put up his hand. The class stopped and stared at him. Justin answering a question instead of mocking the teacher?  
  
"Yes Justin," Mr. Polleski asked, a smile coming to his face.  
  
"1456," Ron said, for once, learning History at Hogwarts was worthwhile.  
  
"Correct," Mr. Polleski couldn't help looking surprised.  
  
The whole class stared, Maggie and Beau especially.  
  
~*~  
  
"What the hell was that about?" Beau asked at lunch.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron looked up.  
  
"Answering that question in class?"  
  
"Eer," Ron looked down, was answering a question in History really such a crime? "Don't I usually answer questions in History?"  
  
Maggie stared, "Eer, no of course not."  
  
Just then a girl with light brown hair walked past them, Beau jeered and stood up, he hurriedly stood in front of her, so that she could walk no further.  
  
"Well, well, isn't Prue looking GORGOUS today?" he jeered, capitalizing the word gorgeous. The rest of the group laughed but Ron just stared, she wasn't that pretty. In fact, she was quite plain. Shoulder length brown hair, and her uniform, unlike most girls, was actually tucked in.  
  
"I missed you at my party on Saturday, why didn't you show up?" Beau pulled a puppy face. The crowd howled with laughter.  
  
Ron just looked confused.  
  
~*~  
  
"That'll be 3 galleons and 7 sickles," the shop assistant smiled at Justin. Justin looked up, confused; he took out his wallet and swore.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
Harry looked up from "The Complete Guide to Quidditch" by B. Balls, "Ron what is it?"  
  
Justin looked down at his wallet, HIS own wallet, he forgot to swop with Ron.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N soz about da chappie b4 wit a few spelling mistakes.=( thnx mei 4 givin me da name of the history teacher.  
  
. plz review!!!  
  
Im also upating less, yes I know, but im kinda busy writing my other fanfiction and stuff. I really don't know where to take this story. 


	12. Party

~Chapter Eleven- Party ~  
  
"That'll be $6.30," the canteen lady said, stretching out her hand.  
  
"Okay," Ron reached into his pants and pulled out his wallet, he stared. In his hands was a bright orange Chudley Cannons wallet. He swore under his breath.  
  
Beau behind him peeked over his shoulder, "What's wrong Just?"  
  
He looked down at the orange wallet, "What the hell is that?"  
  
"Eer," Ron quickly hid it back in his pocket, "it must be my little cousins."  
  
"How did you-" Beau looked confused.  
  
"Excuse me gentlemen do you have the money or not?" The canteen lady was getting impatient; she pulled back her hair and stretched out a weary hand.  
  
Ron looked back at the canteen lady, wondering what to do.  
  
~*~  
  
Justin was standing outside the bookshop; the heavy loads of books bringing him down, he set the books on the floor and leant against the wall.  
  
A young witch walked past and she tripped over his books. He just managed to catch her.  
  
"Watch where you put your stuff," she snarled before waling off.  
  
Justin started to apologize but she was already far from gone. He sighed and opened the brown paper bag. He took out a copy of 'Simple Spells" and flipped through.  
  
"Hi Ron!" Hermione ran over, a big smile over her face, she pulled out a book and pointed to it, "Look I got Lockhart to sign for it."  
  
"Great."  
  
"I heard about your money incident, what happened?" she set down her books next to his and faced him.  
  
"I don't know. . ." Justin started.  
  
"Well, how are you going to pay for everything?" Hermione took out a lollypop and started sucking on it.  
  
"Harry paid for my books, I think I'm paying him back soon."  
  
"Oh, well-"  
  
"Hey Hione!" Harry walked over, "I thought you were still inside with Lockhart." He drew her close, "I was starting to get jealous."  
  
Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
~*~  
  
Boarding the Hogwarts Express was a problem for Justin, sure enough, Ron had told him in the short time they had together that all you did was walk through the wall between platform 9 and 10. But he also told him about how in his second year the wall wouldn't let him in, which kind of put Justin off platform 9 ¾ for a while.  
  
But he was surprised, all these years he came to King's Cross station he never really saw these wizards, and even if he did he didn't think anything of them. But now all of a sudden they were all around him.  
  
Ron might have told him about the wizarding world, but one thing was sure, he didn't tell him enough. Justin was still a bit muddled.  
  
He thanked god that Hermione and Harry were too busy with each other to take notice of him and that Molly and Arthur were worrying more about Fred and George, who seem to be in Knockturn Alley, where ever that is.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well as you all know, the cricket cup is coming up, and as we are in the semi finals we have a good chance of winning," A tall, handsome boy with blue sparkling eyes turned to look around the change room. Players looking up at him expectantly.  
  
"Justin, as cricket captain, do you have anything so say?"  
  
Ron looked around at the eleven players looking expectantly at him, he swallowed saliva and cleared his throat.  
  
"Umm, go out there and show what we're made of," Ron said, going red.  
  
The whole team cheered and whopped.  
  
The tall boy came up to Ron and sat down next to him, pulling out a piece of lined paper and a blue pen. He handed them to Ron.  
  
"Okay, so here's the deal," he started, "McArthur can't play square leg due to his injury and Robinson will probably replace him meaning we have to replace slip."  
  
"McArthur. . . can't . . . play," Ron said, slowly writing down what he just said.  
  
The boy stared, "Justin mate you okay?"  
  
"Yes why?"  
  
"Umm you're supposed to draw the pitch and the people's positions like you usually do, what has gotten into you?" the boy looked at him closely.  
  
"Oh."  
  
~*~  
  
"Caecilius est pater."  
  
"Caecilius est pater," the whole class echoed.  
  
"Yo Just," Beau leaned over his seat and tapped Ron on the back, handing him a note before saying "Caecilius est pater" like everyone else.  
  
Ron opened the paper and saw a invitation to a party.  
  
Crash, Bang and Burn  
  
Yo pplz! I am holdin a party dis sat at my place, bring along fwends, cds, drinks, the lot. NO LOSERS allowed.  
  
Time: 8:00 - 2:00  
  
Place: 17 Ingleburn Drive.  
  
Cya all there ;) xox magstar  
  
Ron turned around and saw Maggie smile at him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N . soz if im slacking off on uploading and stuff. But I've been pretty busy lately, with school and stuff. So it mite b weeks b4 u see  
  
Fanx simon for all ya help!!! =D dw im putting up ur bits asap!!! . ALSO fanx laura n karan 4 givn me cricket help~!!! I seriously dun kno all da terms so yeh!!! =D o btw Maggie dis magi in dis fic has NOTHIN 2 do wit u. I jus rekon magstar is a cute name  
  
PLZ REVIEW!!! 


End file.
